Nura Rikuo Family
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Kisah seorang pemimpin Yokai yang sekarang sudah memiliki anak dan Istri, walaupun anaknya sudah besar tetapi wajahnya Rikuo sama sekali tidak menua dan juga kisah kedatagannya Kurotabo dengan istrinya dan anaknya ke Mansion Nura. Yokai and Human Rikuo x Tsurara Oikawa dan Pairing-pairing yang gak disangka.
1. Chapter 1

Yuu : Yoo, saya baru disini dan ini fict pertama saya disini! Saya harap anda menyukainya dan ini asisten saya! Zexion dari Fandom seberang!

Zexion : Hnn… mungkin kalian kira ini fict mirip dengan orang luar tapi ini asli dari pikiran Yuu! Mungkin karena dia buat fic ini karena terinspirasi oleh fic orang luar,saja

Yuu : Baiklah daripada banyak bicara silahkan anda membaca! Entah kenapa pikiran saya sekarang lagi rate T+ *buka aib* maka saya membuat fict ini dengan wajah Blushing yang lumayan parah!

Zexion : Jika anda tidak menyukai ceritanya mohon tidak usah dilanjutkan untuk membaca

Yuu : Yap! Dan Jangan Lupa Review, tapi jangan pedes",ya? Apalagi yang nyucuk langsung ngedrop lagi,aku #curcol

Zexion : Silahkan membaca! No Flame

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon no Mago - Shiibashi Hiroshi<p>

Nura Rikuo Family - Yuu Yurino

Genre - Family,dll

Rate - Sekarang ratenya T+

Warning - Ooc,Oc,Typo(s),Eyd,dll

Summary : Kisah seorang pemimpin Yokai yang sekarang sudah memiliki anak dan Istri, walaupun anaknya sudah besar tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menua.(Yokai and Human) Rikuo x Tsurara Oikawa!No Flame!

* * *

><p>Rikuo with day Form P'ov<p>

Tidak terasa ternyata anakku sudah besar, aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kappa , Mezumaru dan Gezoumaru dan tempatnya berada dibawah pohon sakura yang biasa aku duduki, walaupun anakku itu sudah kelas 3 SMP tetapi dia masih suka bermain-main, sepertinya sifatnya itu keturunan dari ibunya. Nama anakku adalah Nura Ritsuo. Warna rambutnya sama seperti ibunya, hitam kebiruan, dan matanya sama sepertiku saat ini, coklat hazel.

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Nura Rikuo, aku sekarang lagi berada keadaan dihariku yang biasa karena ini masih siang dan juga sekarang adalah hari minggu, dimana aku bisa bersantai sambil melihat pohon sakura yang sangat indah serta menikmati teh hijau yang baru disediakan oleh istriku, Tsurara Oikawa yang kalian tahu dia adalah yokai yang bernama Yuki Onna.

Oke, aku dulu berfikir kalau sesama Yokai melakukan *ehemhemhem* tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tapi ternyata itu salah! Buktinya Tsurara hamil, gara-gara si Yokai sialan itu! Padahal aku ini sukanya sama Kana Ienaga tetapi tubuh Yokai-ku lebih menyukai atau mencintai Tsurara. Ya, mau diapain lagi! Biarkanlah semua itu berlalu yang pasti biarkan aku menjalani hidup ini sekarang.

_*Flashback with normal P'ov(Rikuo with 25 years old)*_

_Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan hitam dan matanya yang merah semerah darah serta pakaiannya ber-kimono berwarna hitam dan hakama yang berwarna biru sedang duduk diatas pohon sakura yang berguguran. Dia sedang menikmati angin malam yang berhembus kencang dan kalian tahu sekarang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin sebuah strategi,kalian tahu strategi apa itu? Kalian tidak tahu? Wah, sama kayak saya! *disiram Kappa*_

_Strategi yang membuat dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan sekarang wajah tampannya sedang berkspersi wajah yang mungkin kalian bisa bilang mesum(?). Pemuda itu bernama Nura Rikuo yang pastinya dengan tubuh Yokainya. entah kenapa saya sekarang merasa Yokai Rikuo menjadi super duper OOC?_

"_Waka! Waka sedang ngapain?" Panggil seorang wanita cantik yang berparas elok dan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dan matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan serta wanita itu memakai Kimono berwarna putih dan juga memakai syal yang berwarna putih juga. Nama Wanita itu adalah Yuki Onna tetapi dia sering disebut atau dipanggil Oikawa Tsurara _

"_Yuki Onna, maksudku ,Tsurara?" Panggil balik Rikuo dan Rikuo pun langsung turun dari Pohon Sakura yang baru dia duduki._

"_Waka, sedang apa?" Tanya Tsurara dengan wajah yang sangat polosnya itu dan membuat wajah Rikuo tambah tersenyum mesum._

_Rikuo hanya memandang Tsurara dengan senyum mesumnya itu dan dia langsung menggedong Tsurara dengan ala Bridal Style. Dan langsung membawa ke kamarnya. Tsurara yang sedang digendong ingin memberintak tapi percuma, Rikuo lebih kuat dari Tsurara. Akhirnya kamar Rikuo penuh dengan suara-suara tidak jelas dari Tsurara dan suara-suara nafsu dari Rikuo. _

_Kubinashi yang numpang lewat sedang berjalan santai di depan kamar Rikuo dan saat dia bejalan dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Masternya itu dan dia langsung memanggil Kejorou, Kurotabo , Aotabo dan Kappa. Dan menanyakan suara apakah itu?_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita intipin? " Saran Kurotabo dengan suara kecil._

"_Nanti kalau kita dimarahin bagaimana?" Ujar Aotabo sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin._

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau intipin!" Bisik seseorang kakek tua yang memiliki kepala yang panjang(?)_

"_Nurarihyon-sama" Teriak mereka dengan suara tertahan._

"_Sssstt…. Jangan teriak !kalian akan ketahuan kalau teriak! Dan Kubinashi tolong buatkan bolongan(?) kecil di pintu kamar Rikuo" Perintah Nurarihyon , sedangkan Kubinashi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sweatdrop._

_Kubinashi membuat sebuah bolongan kecil dengan hati-hati dan juga pastinya dia yang mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk melihat aka mengintip. Setelah dia mengintip wajahnya memerah seperti lobster rebus dan dia juga langsung pingsan ditempat. Semuanya keheranan mengapa Kubinashi pingsan? Akhirnya Nurarihyon menyuruh Kejorou, Kurotabo , Aotabo dan Kappa agar segera mengangkat Kubinashi._

"_Apa yang mengakibatkan Kubinashi pingsan?" Gumam Nurarihyon dengan wajah bingungnya. Setelah itu akhirnya dia segera mengintip apa yang barusan Kubinashi intip tadi. Nurarihyon langsung terkejut bukan kepalang, wajahnya hanya memerah dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan segera menuju ke ruangannya._

" _Sepertinya besok aku harus menyuruh Zen untuk kesini dan lagi aku harus membicarakan ini nanti pada saat rapat besok" batin Nurarihyon._

_Esoknya…_

"_Tsurara, tolong maafkan aku yang sangat mesum ini! Ini permintaan tubuh Yokaiku!" Ujar Rikuo sambil bersujud didepan Tsurara yang lagi baru bangun akan tidurnya._

"_Eeeehh…Waa…Waka… jadi tadi malam bukan mimpi?" Tanya Tsurara dengan wajah merah._

"_Bukan, jadi tolong maafkan aku!" Sujud Rikuo lagi, Tsurara yang sedang mendengarkan Rikuo pun langsung pingsan karena dia mengira kalau tadi malam itu hanya mimpi tapi ternyata betulan._

"_Dengan begini aku bisa bersama Tsurara selamanya"(Yokai Rikuo)_

"_Bodoh! Kau kan tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai Kana!"(Day Rikuo)_

"_Tapi kau dan manusia itu belum melakukan intim kan? Jadi dengan ini kau harus berpisah dengan orang itu!"(Yokai Rikuo)_

"_Mengapa?"(Day Rikuo)_

"_Karena Aku akan memprediksi bahwa Tsurara akan H-A-M-I-L dan aku akan bertanggung jawab akan hal itu "(Yokai Rikuo)_

"_TTTIIIDDAAAKKK…"(Day Rikuo)_

_Akhirnya, setelah perbincangannya dengan dirinya yang Yokai, dia langsung menelpon Kana dan meminta putus dengannya dengan beralaskan, kalau dia akan menikah dengan perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh Kakekknya, alasan yang tidak masuk akal._

_7:00 PM_

" _Tsurara hamil, katamu!" seru Rikuo dengan wajah senangnya._

"_Iya, Rikuo, mungkin karena kamu setengah manusia dan setengah Yokai jadi bisa kemungkinan Tsurara hamil" Ujar Zen dengan santainya sedangkan Tsurara yang mendengar itu langsung mengelus perutnya._

" _Baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini dan aku ingin segera menikah dengan Tsurara besok jadi tolong siapkan, Zen! Aku akan mempercayakanmu untuk mengatur acara pernikahanku nanti!" Seru Rikuo lagi dan membuat Tsurara blushing parah dan Zen hanya menatapnya takjub dan mengangguk saja. _

_Akhir kata, Rikuo menikah dengan Tsurara dengan menggunakan tubuh Yokai nya, karena mereka menikah pada saat malam hari. _

_Esoknya, Rikuo memberi tahukan pada semua temannya yaitu Yura,Shima,Kiyotsugu,Natsumi dan Maki bahwa Dirinya dan Tsurara sudah menikah. Mengapa disitu tidak ada Kana karena Kana sedang lagi bersedih hati dirumahnya karena ditinggali oleh orang tercintanya. _

_Semua temannya memberi selamat kecuali Shima, dia langsung membeku ditempat dan dia hanya memberi ucapan selamat dengan sangat tidak ikhlasnya._

_*Flashback : off and back to Rikuo p'ov*_

" Waka… maksudku, Rikuo! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Tsurara sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.

" Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu,ahahaha…." Tawaku hambar dan Tsurara hanya tersenyum manis dan dia langsung melihat Pohon Sakura itu.

"Tidak terasa sudah lima belas tahun kita menjalin hubungan suami istri,ya,Rikuo-kun?" Ujar Tsurara sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Iya,Tsurara.." Jawabku sambil memandangnya. Kalian tahu! walaupun umurku sudah empat puluh tahun tetapi aku masih awet muda masi bisa dibilang seperti orang berumur dua puluh tahunan. Entah ada perasaan apa? Aku ingin sekali mencium istriku tercinta ini. Aku memajukan wajahku dan dia juga memajukan wajahnya.

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

"TOU-SAN! TANGKAP INII!". Sebuah teriakan yang mengaggetkanku dan membuatku tidak jadi mencium istri tercintaku. Anakku Ritsuo melempar sesuatu kepadaku saat kutangkap…,

'mengapa ada rambutnya,ya?'

"HHYYAAA! KUBINASHI! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN,RITSUO!" teriakku marah pada Ritsuo,sedangkan dia hanya ketawa sampai berguling-guling dan yang lainnya hanya ber-sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Anakku ini, seperti aku berumur saat delapan tahun' batinku dalam hati.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu saat delapan tahun" kata Tsurara dan aku hanya tertawa hambar. Aku langsung mengahampiri Ritsuo sambil membawa kepala Kubinashi yang sedang pusing karena dilempar.

Aku menatap anakku dengan tatapan senyum yang mengerikan, dan dia langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Tou-san, maafkan aku ". Anakku meminta maaf kepadaku dan aku sekarang mengubah senyumanku menjadi senyuman biasa.

" Iya, Tou-san memaafkanmu tapi jangan diulangi lagi,ya? Kasihan Kubinashinya" Kataku sambil menunjuk Kubunashi yang sekarang lagi memegang kepalanya.

"Iya!" Jawab anakku dengan senyum yang kekanak-kanakan dan aku langsung mengelus kepalanya.

Anakku ini benar-benar mirip denganku tetapi, aku yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi _Fourth Commander_.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Yuu : Gimana ceritanya?<p>

Zexion : Menurut saya ceritamu no comment bagi saya

Yuu : Yayaya… terserah, baiklah daripada saya berbacot ria saya ingin memimta Review dari anda!

Zexion : Silahkan Mereview dan juga No Flame…

Yuu : Baiklah, sampaai jumpa chater depan…

Zexion : hnn…


	2. Chapter 2

Sankyu,sudah menantikan Fic ini! Maaf telat Updatenya,ehehe… dan Sankyu, sudah Me-review BlueDragon1728, Hachiretsu, Straight Guy, dan orang yang meng-fave kan cerita gaje dan katanya bikin ngakak ini dan meng-alert. Dan juga maafkan saya kalau saya banyak meberikan Pair yang sangat absurd banget! Daripada saya berbacot ria silahkan membaca :D, dan jika anda bertanya dimana Zexion, sekarang dia berada dikamarnya Luxord untuk bermain Gaplek(?) bersama Roxas, Axel, Xion dan Demyx.

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon no Mago - Shiibashi Hiroshi<p>

Nura Rikuo Family - Yuu Yurino

Genre - Family,dll

Rate - Sekarang ratenya K+ kali?

Warning - Ooc,Oc,Typo(s),Eyd, Pair gaje,dll

Summary : Kisah seorang pemimpin Yokai yang sekarang sudah memiliki anak dan Istri, walaupun anaknya sudah besar tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menua.(Yokai and Human) Nura Rikuo x Tsurara Oikawa dan pairing-pairing tak disangka

* * *

><p>(Nura Rikuo day P'ov)<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kurotabo, sekarang dia berada dimana,ya?" Tanyaku pada anakku.

"Tidak,tahu" Jawab anakku sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Waka, mencari saya?". Suara ini bukannya?

"Kurotabo, wah! Kamu kesini dengan istrimu,ya? Natsumi-san lama tak jumpa" Sapaku pada Kurotabo dan istrinya yaitu Natsumi yang dulunya adalah teman satu klubku atau juga teman satu kelasku.

"Iya, Nura-kun" senyum Natsumi.

"Kurotabo-ojisan, kesini dengan Mokuro,kan? Sekarang Mokuro nya ada dimana?" Tanya Ritsuo kepada Kurotabo.

"Hmm… sepertinya sekarang dia masih di depan" Jawab Kurotabo sambil memegang dagunya.

Setelah Kurotabo menjawab, Ritsuo langsung berlari entah kemana dengan cepatnya. Kalian tahu Mokuro adalah anak dari Kurotabo dan Natsumi dan juga teman sekelas Ritsuo atau bisa dibilang sahabat Ritsuo. Setelah aku menikah dengan Tsurara, 2 minggu kemudian Kurotabo melapor(?) kepadaku kalau dia akan menikah dengan Natsumi yag merupakan temanku. Aku saat itu hanya mengangguk-agguk saja, dan Kurotabo sangat senang sambil berjoget-joget ria dengan Aotabo, dasar orang aneh.(adanya kamu yang aneh #ditebas pake nenekirimaru)

"Waahh…. Lama tidak berjumpa, Natsumi-chan! Boleh minta tolong bantuin aku masak Natsumi-Chan?" Seru Tsurara ambil memegang tangan Natsumi.

"Iya, Tsurara-chan" Seru Natsumi. Wah, sepertinya sebentar lagi bakal ada ibu-ibu bergosipan sambil bermasak-masakan(?) nanti dirumah.

* * *

><p>~Depan Mansion milik Nura Rikuo~(Ritsuo p'ov)<p>

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke depan Mansion. Saat aku sudah sampai di depan Mansion, aku melihat seseorang yang bisa dibilang umurnya dan tingginya sama sepertiku, eh… salah sebenarnya masih tinggian aku,sih…ahahaha….. dan orang itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan rambutnya diikat satu, kalau kalian melihat dari belakang mungkin kalian kira dia adalah perempuan sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki,ahahaha…. (berhenti ngelawak,deh…Ritsuo..#dilempar kepalanya Kubnashi(?))

"MOKURO!" Panggilku dan aku langsung menendang punggungnya, dan dia langsung terlempar dan kejungkel-jungkel(?) dan hal itu membuat para Yokai kecil yang ada di mansion yang sedang numpang lewat langsung ngesweatdrop akan tingkah laku yang kubuat.

"WAKA RITSUO! Bisa tidak anda untuk TIDAK MENENDANG punggunggku kalau anda ingin menyapa saya?" Tanya Mokuro sambil mengelus punggunya setelah itu dia langsung menendangku dan tentu saja dengan reflek aku menghindar.

"HAHAHA…. Terlalu cepat untuk 100 tahun agar kau bisa menyentuhku dan jangan memanggilku Waka, Ritsuo saja, AHAHAHA!" Seruku sambil unjuk gigi padanya.

"R-I-T-S-U-O !" Teriak Mokuro dan ingin menendangku lagi dan tentu saja aku menghindar dengan cepat. Seperti inilah kalau kita bertemu, diawal tendang-tendangan dan kadang juga pukul-pukulan, setelah itu baru kita berbicara.

~10 menit kemudian~

"Sudah kubilangkan terlalu cepat untuk 100 tahun Agar kau bisa menyentuhku!" Seruku sambil terbaring karena aku kelelahan gara-gara bermain(?) tendang-tendangan dan pukul-pukulan bersama Mokuro.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menendangmu saat aku menyapamu duluan ,Ritsuo.." Ujar Mokuro sambil berbaring sepertiku dan juga dia sepertinya lebih kelelahan daripada aku karena dia terus yang menyerang, dan aku terus yang mehindar,ehehe….

" Itu tidak akan terjadi karena Terla-.."

"Iya,sudah Ritsuo. Kamu sudah menyebutkanya tadi " Ujarnya sambil mengehela nafas.

"Mokuro…" Panggilku pada Mokuro.

"Apa…?" Tanya Mokuro padaku.

"Kau habis dapat surat cinta dari cewek lagi,ya?" Tanyaku frontal.

"EEEHH…..! DA-DARIMANA KAU TAHU!" Teriak Mokuro sambil bangkit dan duduk. Aku segera bangkit dan berdiri dan aku langsung memegang surat Pink yang ada bergambar hati dan ada wangi parfumnya, dan segera menunjukannya pada Mokuro.

"II-Itu…. AH… KAU DAPAT DARIMANA!" Gugup Mokuro dan berteriak lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita flashback 5 menit yang lalu saat kita lagi main tendang-tendangan dan pukul-pukulan" Ujarku dan menunjuk entah kemana dan kepada siapa?

*_flashback on : 5 menit yang lalu(?)*_

"_Sudah,lah! Kau tidak akan bisa menendangku cuman aku saja yang bisa menendangmu….." Ujarku sambil menghindar tendangannya dan pukulannya Mokuro yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat, kalau kau kena tendangannya bisa-bisa kau langsung tepar dengan pedang yang menancap di tempat bekas Mokuro menendangmu. Jadi hati-hati saja kalau kalian mau Duel dengannya, kalau aku yang duel sih gak masalah, soalnyakan aku bisa jurus Kyoka Suigetsu jadi aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah :p._

" _RITSUO!" Serunya dan saat dia mau memukulku, tiba-tiba ada surat berwarna pink jatuh dari kantongnya, jadi aku menunduk dan pukulannya Mokuro tidak mengenaiku ,Horee!_

_*flashback off*_

"Begitulah, ceritanya, Ohohoho…." Tawaku yang kedengarnya seperti tawa Ibuku.

" Sudahlah,jangan ketawa aku malu…" Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

><p>~ Dapur Mansion Nura Rikuo (Tsurara P'ov)~<p>

"Tsurara-chan, kau sudah tahu belum? Sebenarnya ini sudah kabar lama saat aku dan kamu sudah menikah " Tanya Natsumi sambil memotong Wortel dengan cepatnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menambil Daikon(lobak) yang berada di kulkas.

" Saori menikah dengan Shima Jiro dan pastinya anaknya rambutnya berwarna pirang kalau gak salah sekarang anak mereka juga satu kelas dengan Mokuro dan juga Ritsuo, dan Juga Kana menikah dengan Kiyotsugu, aku juga sangat kaget saat mendengar mereka berdua menikah. Anak mereka juga umurnya dan kelasnya seperti anak kita dan Yura yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka dia menikah dengan Kakakknya sendiri dan anaknya juga sekelas dengan anak kita" Jelas Natsumi dengan panjang lebar.

Tak kusangka rivalku dulu menikah dengan orang penggila Yokai. Tetapi baguslah, setidaknya dia sudah memiliki pasangan dan juga anak daripada gak punya pasangan sama sekali,ohohoho….

" Siapa nama anak mereka? Nanti aku mau Tanya ciri-cirinya dengan Ritsuo" tanyaku sambil ikut memotong Daikon yang aku ambil tadi.

" Kalau tidak salah namanya Shima Saiki dan Ienaga Tsuna dan Keikain Ryuka" Jawabnya sambil memasukan potongan wortelnya ke dalam panci.

" Anak mereka bertiga perempuan,ya?" Tanyaku lagi sambil memasukan Daikon kedalam panci.

" Iya, mereka bertiga cantik dan imut,loh! Aku harap salah satu diantara mereka besarnya menikah dengan Mokuro dan Ritsuo" Jawabnya sambil memotong Ikan Tuna dengan hati-hati, karena untuk sashimi.

" Kau ini bisa-bisa saja,ahahaha…" Ujarku sambil memasukan bumbu-bumbu kedalam panci.

Anak mereka seperti apa,ya? Nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Ritsuo. Kalau mereka cantik dan imut, aku tentu saja merestui hubungan mereka. Ah…. Aku baru sadar sejak pernikahanku dengan Rikuo , aku tidak melihat Kana.

"Tsurara, apa makanannya sudah selesai?" Teriak Rikuo yang hampir membuatku jantungan. Ya,ampun! Aku sepertinya kebanyakan gossip dengan Natsumi jadi makannanya belum selesai.

" Iya, sebentar lagi Rikuo" Balas teriakku.

Tak disangka ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat jadi aku tidak menyadari bahwa anak-anak tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Walaupun begitu intinya kami semua dapat hidup dengan bahagia,bukan?

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Tsurara, itu masak apa sih? Aku jadi bingung,ckckck….<p>

Minna, terimakasih sudah membaca dan jika bertanya kenapa endingnya chap ini sedikit aneh, itu karena…. Pikiran saya lagi buntu,ehehehe….

Itu saja dari saya dan saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi yang pasti intinya Please Review dan hanya boleh memberikan kritikan yang membangun dan jangan member flame ala dragonslayer dari fandom seberang,okay? Sampai jumpa chapter depan =D


End file.
